


Brother

by shirasade



Category: Troy (2004)
Genre: First Kiss, Incest, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-25
Updated: 2004-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hector had always been the one to make things right for Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet requested by y2jai. Had to include the line "It will be all right." Set well before Helen and the war.

Hector had always been the one to make things right for Paris, the one to protect him.

That day when he had fought and won against the man he had not yet known was his older brother had been the only time Paris had proven the stronger one - after that it had always been the other way around, with Hector looking out for him, taking care of him. And Paris liked it that way. Growing up as the shepherd's son he had been an only child, and now he had not only gained royal status, he was also part of a big household, with countless brothers and sisters. Among them the one that counted most, at least in Paris' view of the world.

For Paris, Hector became the most important person in the royal palace of Troy almost instantly. The younger man looked at him and saw someone he would have liked to be, full of integrity, strength, wisdom and unwavering love for his country, his people and most of all his family.

He was also a very handsome man, and Paris had to suppress a shiver of desire whenever the calm eyes of his brother rested on him full of affection and a love that was deep and strong, yet not quite what Paris wished for. But looking at Hector with his young wife Andromache, he knew that, even had they not been brothers, Hector would never feel that way for him.

After a while, it even stopped hurting, although Paris' heart still skipped a beat as Hector laid a warm hand on his shoulder and smiled approvingly at Paris' skill with a bow one peaceful afternoon, when it was just the two of them on the practice field.

"Well done, little brother. You are by far the best bowman I know." Hector laughed. "I'm quite useless with a bow, as you know - I prefer the spear or the sword any day. I think Apollo must have blessed you."

Paris felt joy rise up in him, as always when Hector found a reason to praise him. He often felt that he didn't measure up, that he was not strong enough, not serious enough to please him. So moments like this always felt like precious gifts.

Impulsively he reached up and caressed Hector's cheek, marveling how smooth it was, how warm under his fingers. It was only when he saw the suddenly troubled look in Hector's eyes that he realized that once again he had acted before thinking. He snatched his hand back as if it had been burned and felt a hot blush color his face.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't intend to..." He was stumbling over the words and could hear the panic in his voice. He looked everywhere but at Hector, sure that he would only see disgust if he raised his eyes.

The tenderness of Hector's embrace took him completely by surprise, as did the love he heard in his voice.

"It will be alright. Shhh, no reason to be ashamed, little brother. These feelings are gifts from the gods and should be celebrated, not punished."

With a sigh of relief Paris relaxed and leaned up, searching and finding Hector's lips blindly. He knew that this would probably remain their only kiss, but it was Hector's gift to him and he would treasure it.

Once more Hector had made things right for Paris.


End file.
